Marika Ayase
Marika "Mari" Ayase (絢瀬 メリッサ Ayase Merissa) is a supporting character in the Kamen no Asuka project. She is Yuto Sorarun's girlfriend imouto (Twitter V6 Relationship Path). She's a young looking girl who turns out to be a love-obsessive murderer and has a record for killing several people with her identity being unknown. Appearance She has the height of a little girl, despite being already 17 years old. Usually seen having her light brown wavy hair tied in low pigtails and wears a light pink ribbon with a white flower on top. She wears the sailor uniform to the school she goes to, dark navy blue with a red ribbon, long sleeved and a short skirt. Her socks are a bit above knee length and her shoes are black and leather. When she doesn't go to school, she wears ordinary casual clothing. Usually bright colors. Personality Kind and cute. She is also helpful to people she cares about. She is also hardworking and has one of the top grades in her class. A bit introverted and doesn't seem to interact with her circle of friends that much, she only gets to speak with a few of her friends. She has a cheery and somewhat attached personality when it comes to her onii-chan. But is sometimes disappointed when guys fall for her because of her cute appearance. History Pre-storyline Marika lived an ordinary life before. She goes to the same school as Airin in the storyline. It was until her father passes away then she falls into despair, being somewhat depressed. She was gloomy until her onii-chan came to her life, which she thought was her new hope. But things turned out bad in the end. Marika claims that her former onii-chan left her without telling her why, which made her life dark once again. Main Storyline She meets Yuto at the start , which she asks for him to be her onii-chan, in order for her to keep her sanity due to her recent breakup. Yuto agrees then brings her over to his place. They later become closer until Yuto eventually becomes her boyfriend. Relationships Yuto Sorarun Marika was just a simple young-looking girl who happened to approach Yuto. This girl asks him to be her onii-chan. Yuto thinks that there is nothing wrong with this and agrees. Now, he didn't realize that he made a major turn in his life. One night, a blood-stained axe falls out of Marika's bag. He slowly grew suspicious of her, and tried his best to figure if she was a murderer or not. He didn't gather much proof though. But when he slowly began to give up, he grew feelings for Marika, the fact that she showed deep care for him. Like one time when he fell ill, Marika had to watch over him until he felt better. He returns home, aware that he had caused a ruckus at the school, he wanted to test what Marika thought of Yukiteru, eventually admitting that he was the serial killer. He has also managed to show his feelings for her by giving her a kiss. But all that? He didn't want to make it official yet. He just wanted to make Marika be aware of how he thinks about her. But now, he wanted to bring his limitations to being with Marika, only because he didn't want to drag her to his problems and so on. This depresses Marika, making her fall ill. Yuto grows worried for her state and began treating her until she felt better. Realizing that he had hurt her feelings, he makes up for it, eventually, making her his girlfriend. Quotes *"Teehee~ I will love onii-chan no matter what!" *"Onii-chan, what's a cereal killer? Do you kill it with milk?" *"#SupportTheFurries2k15" *"Keir-oneesan sure is a lot different as onii-chan's master compared to Kagome. But still..." *"r u ready to save punk rock onii-chan" *"Kagome-san pls i'm more hella than u #IMOUTOSWAG'"' Trivia *Her official Twitter account is @Lolimoutochan. *"Melissa" means "bee" in Greek mythology, referencing to her being notably hardworking. *"Melissa" means "red rose" in Persian. *"Ayase" (絢瀬) is a combination of the kanji "Aya" (絢), meaning "twill" and "Se" (瀬), meaning "shallows". *Her name was changed to Marika "Mari" Ayase (絢瀬 真黎花 Ayase Marika) in the RPG and everything else except for Twitter. However, her first name, Melly, remains official for Yuto's V6 RP Route. **"Marika" (真黎花) means "true black flower"(?). *She suffers from BPD (Borderline Personality Disorder), which makes over overly-attached or obsessed on relationships. *She gets highly uncomfortable when she is called "onee-san" and at times calls younger people than her "onii-chan" or "onee-san". *She is demisexual. Category:Characters Category:Female